


The Doctor Forgets

by dogsat4



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But only if you squint, Gen, Possible Spoilers, Sad Ending, Twelfth doctor X Clara, post Hell Bent, something that I found floating around and thought I'd share it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsat4/pseuds/dogsat4
Summary: The Doctor forgot Clara, but she is there, in the back of his mind.





	The Doctor Forgets

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this floating around and I think I wrote it when I saw Hell Bent. This is kinda in a dream he has. His subconscious still brings Clara up but in his waking mind, he has no memory of her.

The Doctor missed Clara.

 

Sometimes, when he wasn't even trying, he could feel her eyes watching him.

Sometimes, he could hear her voice echoing in the Tardis.

Sometimes...He could feel her presence.

 

'But then, it's not really 'sometimes' is it?' The Doctor thought ruefully with a sad sardonic smile.

 

 _"Doctor...."_ Her voice brushed against his ear.

"You're gone." He speaks though he knows that there was no one in the large empty room.

" _I am."_ She speaks and it sounds as if she's right behind him.

 _"You need to move on, Doctor."_ She speaks confidently as if she wasn't dead.

"How...Tell me how?" He twirls on her in frustration, because she's asking the impossible of him.

 _"You get up. You brush off the dirt and you take that first step."_ Clara told him, her eyes as fierce as when she lived.

"....I can't..." He breathed raggedly, sorrow and defeat heavy in his shoulders.

 _"You can. You will."_ She told him as her own tears started to gather.

"If I do....I'll lose you...forever." The Doctor's eyes shut as he felt her phantom touch on his skin. A gentle hand on his face.

 _"You might."_ Clara agrees, her own voice breathless as though she know's what's coming.

She probably does.

 _"But you forget,"_ Clara smiled, her eyes watery,  _"I'm the impossible girl."_ Her tears fell, even as she grinned.

"My impossible girl...." The Doctor whispered quietly, nostalgia thick in his voice.

 _"Goodbye, Doctor."_ Clara took the step back.

His hand reached out but she shook her head and vanished into mist....

X

The Doctor gasped awake. His breathing rapid.

With a groan, he wiped the sleep away from his eyes. He felt the moisture of tears.

With a jerk, he examined his hands and noticed the tears and frowned.

Why was he crying?

There was something else too...something off with his memories, like there was someone missing.

And just before he had the chance to examine it, the TARDIS bell sounded, dragging his attention away from the anomaly.

Excitement filled him at the thought of a new planet to visit.

"Alright old girl, what have you got for me this time?" He asked with a grin as he dashed about the console room and headed straight for the door.

X

In a small corner of the Doctor's mind, behind a mental block, Clara smiled.

She was sad she wouldn't be with the Doctor anymore, but she would always keep him safe, her echoes are spread all throughout his timeline.

Clara would always be there, in the background, saving his life. Keeping watch over her Doctor.

After all, She was _His_  impossible girl.

 


End file.
